Fog on Boulder Hill
V.E.N.O.M. kidnap Clara Simpson, a retired school teacher who used to babysit Scott. They are after her car, which contains stolen 20 dollar bill printing plates. The plates were stolen by Ramsey Pugh, a former Bureau of Engraving and Printing empolyee, but were never recovered. Plot Synopsis Synopsis is forthcoming. Safety Tip During a thunderstorm and power failure, Matt Trakker reminds Scott and T-Bob to always have a flashlight handy in emergencies, and to make sure it has working batteries. M.A.S.K. agents *Matt Trakker - Spectrum *Julio Lopez - Streamer *Alex Sector - Jackrabbit *Bruce Sato - Lifter *Buddy Hawks - Penetrator M.A.S.K. vehicles *Thunderhawk *Firecracker *Rhino *Firefly M.A.S.K. stands *Boulder Hill V.E.N.O.M. agents *Miles Mayhem - Python *Nash Gorey - Powerhouse *Cliff Dagger - Torch *Sly Rax - Stiletto *Vanessa Warfield - Whip V.E.N.O.M. vehicles *Outlaw *Jackhammer *Piranha *Manta Civilians *Scott Trakker *T-Bob *Clara Simpson Quotes "Heads up, gang, you've got company with a capital 'B'." - Buddy Hawks "Here's something deep for them to think about!" - Matt Trakker "That's the last time I mind the gas station! You locked me out! I almost got blasted to bits!" "That is easy. I will fix you up with a couple of lasers, maybe a radar probe..." "N-not on your microchips! If I had weapons, you'd expect me to fight V.E.N.O.M.!" - T-Bob and Bruce Sato "All right lady, what'd you do with your new car?" "I won't tell you a thing. Don't you ever bathe? You're filthy!" - Sly Rax and Clara Simpson "I must say you have a wonderful way of staying out of trouble, Scott." "It wasn't me this time, honest!" - Alex Sector and Scott Trakker "I couldn't even figure out what they wanted the little old lady for, let alone her dog..." - Buddy Hawks Satoisms "Sometimes the best defense is to avoid the battle." "Perhaps it is not the answer we need, but the proper question." Behind the Scenes Voice Cast *Doug Stone as Matt Trakker, Bruce Sato and Nash Gorey *Mark Halloran as Buddy Hawks, Sly Rax and Cliff Dagger *Brendan McKane as Miles Mayhem and Alex Sector *Graeme McKenna as T-Bob and Julio Lopez *Sharon Noble as Vanessa Warfield, M.A.S.K. Computer , Clara Simpson and radio announcer *Brennan Thicke as Scott Trakker Continuity *Firecracker returns for the first time since the episode A Matter Of Gravity, having apparently been rebuild at Boulder Hill. *Buddy Hawks decides to join the mission despite not having been selected by the M.A.S.K. Computer. *Julio Lopez and Matt Trakker refer to Boulder Hill headquarters as "The Bunker", which was a name used for it during early production of the toy line. *Miles Mayhem, wearing his Python mask and Outlaw uniform, commandeers Piranha during the battle at Boulder Hill. Conflicts *When Buddy, behind the wheel of Firecracker, says "Just what I'm thinking, Mrs. Simpson" at the bottom of the screen the edge of the animation cell is visible. *Bruce transfers Boulder Hill into defense mode, but in the wide angle when the steam is released it is back in it's normal gas station configuration. *When the Boulder Hill petrol pumps are in laser gun mode, the one on the left disappears for a few frames. *Vanessa is startled by electricity from the Boulder Hill petrol pump guns. For a few frames, the open space between her mask is colored in with a light Grey. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes